Scars
by TheRedHeadGryffindor
Summary: Pheobe is a werewolf. So what happens when she goes to Hogwarts during the Marauders' fifth year? Pranks, tears, love... The usual. This is the Marauders, after all.
1. Chapter 1

Scars

Prologue

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_  
_Another student is coming to Hogwarts with lycanthropy in a week. They are in fifth year with you, and they will be coming with you every month to the Shrieking Shack__._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Remus stared at the piece of parchment in shock, scrambled thoughts running through his head at thousands of miles per hour.

"Moony, what're you gaping at?" Padfoot said at his right. Remus didn't answer, so he tore the letter out of his hands.

He scanned it, his eyes widening with each word.

"What?" Prongs whined from across the table at Wormtail's right, wiggling in his seat. "Lemme seeee!"

Padfoot handed it to Prongs, and two read it quickly, and when they finished it, Prongs finally cursed, "Bullocks."

"Yeah, we know."

"Perfect, eh?"

"Do you think we can trust him?" It was Wormtail who said that. "'Cause for all we know, he could be a stuck up git. He could tell Dumbledore!"

They were all silent for a moment, until Padfoot spoke up.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and plot!

Chapter 1

A week later at dinner, Sirius was so anxious that he was literally bouncing up and down in his seat, James wouldn't stop drumming on the table with his wand and silverware, and Peter was talking nonstop ("...What d'ya think he'll look like? I'm imagining him a sort of mix between Hyperion Parkinson and that Hufflepuff third year Nicholas Spikiere...").

He was the only one that appeared the slightest bit calm, but on the inside, he was just as anxious and nervous as the other three Marauders, if not even more so.

After what seemed like forever, Professor Dumbledore finally spoke above everyone. "Attention, students," he said, pausing to let everyone silence themselves. "I'm pleased to inform you that we will have a new student joining us, and they will need to be sorted, so, I hope no matter what house that get sorted into, they will get treated with respect, just like everybody else." He beamed at them all. "So, therefore, I am proud to introduce Pheobe Acetate!"

The doors of the Great Hall flew open and the girl walked in.

Sirius reached across the table and smacked Remus's shoulder. "Ow!" he whispered loudly. "What was that for?!"

"You made us assume it was a bloke!"

Remus rolled his eyes and then focused his attention back on the Pheobe girl. She'd finally reached the stool in front of the staff table; she sat down

They finally got a look at her face, and Remus took in a sharp breath of air.

She was very pretty. She had round, large, warm amber eyes like Remus that had nice long lashes. She had lips that had a natural pink flush to them, and waist length, straight dirty blonde hair.

But one of her most shocking features of her was the enormous, deep scar that ran from the corner of her right eye all the way down her cheek.

Remus had dozens and dozens of scars, certainly, but none so large that were so visible.

Professor McGonagall sat the Sorting Hat atop her head.

* * *

_Oh, my, you're very difficult,_ a voice said in her ear, and she jumped violently. _Oh, not to worry, you'll be perfectly fine._

_Now, where to put you..._

_Plenty of cunning, yes, but not quite enough ambition to particularly be a Slytherin... Very loyal to others, but not patient at all, and I doubt you would flourish in Hufflepuff anyway... Very intelligent, and fairly witty, but more Gryffindor material that anything... Yes, yes, very brave, bold, courageous... I know just where to put you!_

And with that, the hat shouted for the entire hall to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

A

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I don't write my chapters in notebook anymore, but I wrote this a long time ago when I did, and I lost the notebook... !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so incredibly long, guys! I feel kinda ashamed. I know this chapter is mega, painfully short, but I had to put something out there or it would have driven me crazy.

Chapter 3

Remus watched Pheobe walk with shaky legs to the Gryffindor table.

Sirius stood on his chair and did a sort of dance in which he swayed his hips and wiggled his arms in the air. Personally, Remus thought it looked like he was having a seizure.

"PHEOBE! SIT OVER HERE!" he wailed.

She looked towards them with an expression that was a bit confused, but finally walked towards them and sat in a place across the table from Remus.

There was a momentary awkward silence before James reached out his hand and she shook it. "James Potter," he said witch a friendly smile.

Sirius did the same, saying "Sirius Black," with a flirty wink, and then Peter, giving her a shy smile.

Remus reached out his scarred hand and said, "Remus Lupin." She smiled at him, although she definitely eyed his scars with curiosity.

"So... Where're you from?" James asked.

She smiled. "Well, I've lived a lot of places." She had a really interesting accent. "I was born in Russia, and then I moved to Germany, then Italy, Japan, Mexico, Canada, and most recently, France. I was going to go to Beauxbatons, but... They didn't accept me. So I was... homeschooled."

Sirius looked confused. "Why didn't they acce - oh." he stopped in understanding. "Your're..."

"I'm what?" she said.

"Nothing," he said in a tone that said _I-promise-you-wonderful-stranger-I-don't-know-your -deepest-darkest-secret._

Remus rolled his eyes at him. _Idiot._

Professor McGonagall handed out their timetables; They had DADA first. "Come on, Pheobe!" James said, and us five raced off to class.


End file.
